


It's a Long Way Down

by five_of_five



Series: Bottom of the River [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, magnus does not have time for your self-sacrificial bullshit either alec, spoilers for episode 2x02, spoilers for previews from episode 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_of_five/pseuds/five_of_five
Summary: “Then prove it.”Magnus slams the door in Jocelyn’s face with a wave of his hand and an unnecessary flourish of magic, it’s all he can do not to drag her into the room and drain her lifeforce to bring Alec back. The theatrics make him feel momentarily better, at least until he looks back at the six foot three inch elephant in the room, the one he was most definitely not talking about when he said he should never have gotten involved in Shadowhunter business. Magnus rolls his eyes at himself, lying is always so much easier when there’s someone else around to appreciate the effort and unfortunately Alec is as unresponsive as ever. It’s very inconsiderate of him to be comatose and dying at a time like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still no one's mother, but if you don't want major spoilers than I recommend watching the Parabatai Lost [promo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03HTnHotdSg) and [sneak peek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b7hWV6ZnZg).
> 
> [StarWitness42](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWitness42/pseuds/StarWitness42) you're still my one, my only, my true love and my greatest inspiration!

“Then prove it.”

Magnus slams the door in Jocelyn’s face with a wave of his hand and an unnecessary flourish of magic, it’s all he can do not to drag her into the room and drain her lifeforce to bring Alec back. The theatrics make him feel momentarily better, at least until he looks back at the six foot three inch elephant in the room, the one he was most definitely not talking about when he said he should never have gotten involved in Shadowhunter business. Magnus rolls his eyes at himself, lying is always so much easier when there’s someone else around to appreciate the effort and unfortunately Alec is as unresponsive as ever. It’s very inconsiderate of him to be comatose and dying at a time like this, there’s no one to appreciate his wit or make sure that Jocelyn doesn’t come back with a seraph blade, old Circle habits die hard and all that.

Magnus sits next to Alec on the bed, brushing a sweat-damp lock of hair from his forehead. The seizures have stopped, for the moment at least, and Alec is resting comfortably. Magnus scoffs. Resting, as though Alec has exhausted himself in another tedious Shadowhunter exercise and is taking a nap; not hovering in the space between life and death. Magnus continues to gently card his fingers through Alec’s hair, soothing one of them, though which one hardly matters at this point; Alec could almost be sleeping he looks so peaceful. The first thing Magnus had done after stabilizing Alec magically had been to wash the blood and sweat from his face. Alec no longer bears any sign of his attack; Magnus almost wishes he’d left the evidence as a reminder of what happens to all Shadowhunters in the end. This Sleeping Beauty version is a far cry from the vision that will haunt Magnus’ dreams tonight; an Alec gasping for breath, choking on his own blood, slipping away faster than his magic can pull him back from the brink.

He doesn’t regret saying that he never should have gotten involved in Shadowhunter business. Alec will always be Alec, but if Magnus had been more firm in his convictions, then at least Magnus might have been spared the pain of watching him die. He can still feel the cold fist that has been clenched tight around his heart from the moment he received Isabelle’s call.

Magnus had been laughing at Simon, the poor boy was trying to demonstrate his newfound _incanto_ abilities and Magnus hadn’t quite gotten around to telling Simon they wouldn’t work on him. Crumpet was getting about as close to red in the face as a vampire can come when Magnus’ phone rang.

Lifting Alec’s hand to press a kiss gently across his knuckles, Magnus swallows down the disappointment as he recalls how his heart had fluttered when he saw Alec’s name on his caller ID. How his breath had quickened in anticipation and his voice dipped unconsciously into a throaty purr.

“Alexander, to what do I own the pleasure?” Only to have ice water rush through his veins when Alec didn’t reply.

“Magnus, it’s Isabelle. There’s been an incident at the Institute, get here now, Alec’s hurt.”

He didn’t hesitate, didn’t say another word. Not to Isabelle, not to Simon, simply opened a portal and was gone. It didn’t matter how fast he moved, Alec was seizing, bleeding from his nose, choking on nothing, unable to draw breath like he was drowning; and Magnus was helpless. All he could do was treat the symptoms, stabilize Alec so he wasn’t dying too rapidly, but he couldn’t _stop_ what was killing him.

“He needs Jace,” the words tasted like ash in his mouth. Magnus turned to Izzy and saw understanding and resignation on her face. “The stone, whatever he did, he’s still doing it. The connection was meant to find Jace so long as he didn’t go to deep, but now that he has…” Magnus trails off unsure if he can continue.

“Now that he has he needs his parabatai to bring him home,” Izzy finished for him. Magnus nodded. “He said he couldn’t live without Jace, now I guess he doesn’t have to,” Izzy said bitterly, swiping at her eyes before she left the room.

Magnus couldn’t blame her, he wanted to leave too, couldn’t stand being in this room. Hated staring down at Alec’s nearly lifeless body, pouring magic into him and knowing that all he was doing was buying time, waiting for a miracle that would never come.

Alec jerks suddenly; his head breaking out of Magnus’ hold, fracturing the contemplative atmosphere and snapping him back to the present.

“Oh no you don’t,” Magnus says leaping up and calling his magic forth, allowing it to flow into Alec. The seizure is building, almost beyond his control, he hears Isabelle run into the room; doubtless drawn by the shout and the thrashing.

“Magnus!” She rushes over, holding Alec’s shoulders down, pressing into fresh bruises shaped like her hands.

It takes longer this time, minutes that feel like hours, and Magnus sways slightly when Alec finally stills. Izzy checks her brother’s breathing, monitors his heart rate and while she doesn’t look easy, she looks less like she’s about to keel over in the bed next to him.

“His vitals are too low, I don’t know if he’ll survive another attack.” Izzy kisses Alec’s forehead, “and his fever is up.”

“Izzy, I don’t know if I’ll be able to bring him back from another attack,” Magnus says seriously. “Not without help. He’s running out of time. Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly.”

She nods, brushing his hair back one more time before standing. “Clary thinks she knows where to find Jace, but we can’t bring him here. The moment he shows his face in the Institute he’ll be arrested or killed.”

“Then I guess we’re all taking a trip to my loft,” Magnus says brightly.

Magnus looks down at Alec, the latest attack made his nose start to bleed again and his beautiful face is a ruin. The fist around his heart squeezes tighter, Magnus reaches down, running his hand along Alec’s face wiping away all traces of blood. There, now he’s only sleeping again. Like a prince in a fairy tale.

All he needs is a brave knight to come and wake him with a kiss.

“Let’s get Alec to Jace,” Magnus says with a brittle smile. He’s never been much for knighthood.


End file.
